A Lonely Looking Guy
by WeatherBeaten
Summary: Sam has a run in with a bartender... a rather uncharacticly intimate run in... Warning: Sex and drug use


A Lonely Looking Guy

Sam entered the small building on the first day he was away from his family. He needed to vent some energy away from thinking about how his father had abandoned him. He desperately needed to escape the pain he was feeling after his own dad had told him to never come home again.

Stanford was a nice enough place, but somehow he just felt trapped. Like the walls were a little too close for his comfort. He would change that today. He planned on spending the rest of his evening in the local bar.

It was an interesting bar, to say the least. There were tons of people which helped Sam feel like he fit in a little more. The majority of them were swinging to loud music on the dance floor. Strobe lights flashed in the very center, so bright that it was difficult to see exactly what kind of people were dancing in the middle.

Sam went directly to the bar and ordered a beer from the hot bartender. She smiled suggestively when she asked if he wanted anything more... he declined.

After his fifth beer (in less than an hour) Sam was feeling extremely comfortable and was swaying to the music. He laughed at a funny looking man who was peering at him from the corner. God, was it just him or was it hot in here? He tugged at his shirt and wiped his brow free of the loose sweat.

"Hey sweetie, you alright?" The bartender was back, smiling seductively.

"Um-" His mind feel free of everything but how flushed he suddenly felt. He looked down and noticed that the bartender was wearing a rather skimpy shirt that showed way too much cleavage, "Yeah..."

"Want another beer sweetheart?"

Sam nodded, screw not being under control. He wanted to drink and damnit he was going to!

She brought another pre opened beer and left again. This one was bitterer than the other five he'd had and he enjoyed it all the more. Three long swigs and he was through with that.

God it was hot!

He wiped the sweat away again and felt himself tensing all over. God it was way too hot in here! He had to go!  
The bartender returned and took the empty bottle. "You don't look too good kid." She smiled at him as he wiped away another drop of sweat.

Sam was feeling most of his energy being sucked away from where he'd typically think and falling down below his waist. This wasn't how he'd planned his night to happen. No, he'd wanted to vent to someone about his father's way of handling things, he was not expecting to feel the way he used to feel when he was in high school with a bunch of hot chicks running around in skimpy clothing.

But damn, he needed to get away just for a few minutes so he could solve this issue. Not that it really was an issue. He just didn't want to deal with it. Either way, he couldn't avoid the subject much longer as his pants tightened around his lower parts.

He stood up to leave, but the bartender was there, seemingly coming from nowhere.

"Hey sweetie… you need help with that." She looked down suggestively at his lower, more private areas.

Sam shied away as she smiled and reached over and pinched his butt. He wasn't shying for long as he realized that it was exactly what he wanted… he didn't want to talk about his dad or brother any longer now.

He closed his eyes as she moved her hand around to the front of his pants.

"Hey!" The voice was unfamiliar and Sam suddenly realized with a huge amount of embarrassment that they were at a bar.

"Hey… Linda! Go to the center! That's not nice to work a guy up and disappoint him cause of us!"

She was laughing, "Come on honey." She grabbed Sam's hand, not forcefully and tugged him gently to the center of the dark dance floor.

Sam paused, his drunken mind realizing that this was wrong. He needed to leave. He pulled away roughly.

"Where are you taking me?" He glared at the bartender suspiciously. She only smiled.

"First time here? I'm taking you to the center where we can solve our little dilemma." She nodded again at his lower parts.

"Right… well, I don't really need some random whore to help me. I can find someone just fine myself."

She seemed slightly offended, but smiled none-the-less. "I'm no common whore sweetie. I don't charge." She laughed, "But you really need to let Jr. loose for a bit. I can tell. Besides, I know you want this."

She pulled her shirt down a little and Sam realized just how much he wanted it. No, he needed it.

Without another word of protest he allowed the lady to lead him to the center.

His focus had gone from the woman who had earlier been deemed Linda to the people around them. Everyone was kissing and several couples were swaying to the music and making love to each other right in the center of the dance floor.  
Sam quickly decided that this was the best club he'd ever been to. Mostly cause he was drunk and not thinking correctly.

A couple close to them who were locked at the waist suddenly screamed in pleasure and the man thrust hard against the woman, crying out in a shaky voice as he put all his energy into finishing himself.

Sam felt himself heat up another couple degrees and reached for Linda with sweaty palms.

"Come on sweetie… just unbuckle yourself first."

He did just that and allowed his cock to bulge freely. Damn, he'd never felt this horny before. He'd never had his mind reduced to such a low, uncivilized manner. He wasn't even thinking cleanly anymore. He couldn't stop imagining this lovely woman naked and himself in her.

Another couple nearby hit their peak and screamed in complete ecstasy as they both came at nearly the same time.

Sam felt himself gravitating towards Linda as she too pulled her skimpy skirt up so her underwear-less lowers showed to Sam.

He pulled her to him and kissed her sexy lips with all his might. He ran his hand over her breast and bent down, uncovering one slowly and sucking away at the nipple.

She threw herself against him and moaned in pleasure.

He ground his hips against her and sucked a bit harder until she was throwing herself against him in repeating motions.

That was when Sam let himself completely free of the confines on his manliness.

She gasped as he pushed himself against her thigh.

"Come on sweetie, I won't tell anyone." She grabbed him and started to rub slowly up and down the length of his cock.

Sam groaned and closed his eyes as she sped up and then slowed down.

Another couple nearby cried out as the man entered the woman in one hard thrust.

Sam wanted that too. He positioned himself so that the woman was perfectly even (she was in high heels and thus about the same height) and entered her hard.

She kissed him roughly and he pumped in slowly and then a bit faster.

God this felt so damn good! He sped up more so that Linda was literally having a hard time standing.

The couple screamed as they came together. Sam kissed the lady again… and then he couldn't wait… he reached down and rubbed at the woman's sensitive spot until she came with hot breaths and her lowers moistened Sam's cock till he practically slipped out.

He felt himself tightening… and then he shoved roughly into Linda with a final moan and came in strong squirts of pearly heat.

That was when he suddenly realized that he was in the middle of a dance floor having sex.

He felt sick as he pushed Linda away and zipped up his pants.

He wasn't used to this… he never could be. How the hell did he end up doing that anyway? He was perfectly intent on venting the old fashioned way, by complaining and somehow this lady had managed to seduce him. That was when he realized…

"What the hell did you put in my drink?"

Linda was zipping herself back up and glanced over as another couple hit their peak with guttural cries of lust.

"Something that would loosen you up a bit that's all!" She was turning to leave.

Sam grabbed her arm. "I could get you in a hell of a lot of trouble for that! You'd loose your job and more!"

She flinched as he yelled.

"But I won't," he released her roughly, "if you tell me who put you up to it?" God, he sounded paranoid, but someone must have told her to do it to him.

"This guy… I don't know his name, but he was short… Maybe five feet… black hair. And his eyes were a funny color. Purple I think, but they could have been contacts. He gave me the stuff and said to hit up a man who looked sorry for himself… someone tall and handsome."

Sam looked away, ok… he hadn't been expecting her to be so honest, but at least he had his answer.

"Did he give you a name?"

She shook her head, "But he said your name is Sam Winchester and he said he'd kill you if you tried to find him."

"What the hell? Ok… thanks a lot." Sam was thoroughly confused. Why would anyone want some random bartender to have sex with him in the middle of a dance floor? And as he looked up to watch Linda left he saw her laughing hysterically. God damn bitch was lying!

The End


End file.
